


Little Justin's Problem

by SSDSnape



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Average Cock!Justin, Barebacking, Brian is 33, Daddy Kink, Justin is 21, Large Cock!Brian, Low Sex Drive Justin, M/M, One Shot, Semi Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vocal!Justin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Justin has been unable to gain an erection for a while now, and it's frustrating! So he went to see his doctor, and after a few blood samples the result came back that Justin had low testosterone levels - which would explain his sparse body hair, patchy stubble and his erectile disfunction that had been plaguing him for the last two months. After telling Brian his frustrating problem and the fact that he would have to take Testosterone boosters for the rest of his life, Brian to help take his twink's mind off of his problem comes up with a possible idea to help Justin gain relief once again.





	Little Justin's Problem

Justin was lying on his back on the bed, looking up at Brian, as he grabbed his soft dick through is Calvin Klein briefs.   
"It's still no good." Justin said. Brian chuckled.   
"Maybe you need an incentive, to help you get hard again."   
"Like what?"   
"Remember when I spanked you, and you cried out, 'Daddy, don't hurt me too bad'? You got hard then, before we were interrupted by the munchers." Brian went on, as he slowly undressed, where he stood at the foot of the bed. 

"Yeah."   
"Well... maybe we should try role play."   
"Erm..."   
"How about you call me 'Daddy', when we have sex? I already call you 'Little Boy' as a term of endearment when in bed."   
Justin gulped, as he felt his soft dick give a feeble twitch at the idea.   
"Why not. Some people already assume you're my Sugar Daddy anyway." Justin smirked. 

"In that case." Brian said after a minute or two of thought. "I want you to shave your sparse pubic hair, so that you're nice and smooth, balls too. I'll do your ass crack."   
Justin noted the smirk on his lover's face, along with the predatory gleam in his hazel eyes as he watched Brian climb into the bed next to him.   
"Do you want me to shave my pits as well?" Justin asked, as he rolled over to face Brian.   
"I want you smooth all over, little boy." Brian replied, with a low growl.   
"Kinky."   
"Just how you like it, Sunshine."   
"Oh, yes..." Justin replied, with a smirk of his own. "..Daddy." 

**\- LB -**

The next day both Brian and Justin were at Kinnetik. Brian spent the day making calls, signing contracts and shouted at a few irritating staff members. Whilst Justin spent his day in the Art Department, working on boards for Remson's Pharmaceuticals and Brown Athletics. It was as they were driving home that evening, that Brian pulled over and stopped the car. He turned slightly in his seat and ordered Justin to climb into the back and put on a show for him. 

Justin smiled, before unlocking his seatbelt and climbed into the back seat of the tinted windowed car. He sat down on the middle seat and removed his shoes, socks, trousers and briefs. Then he raised his legs and placed his feet on the back of the front seats head rests, exposing his tight, dry, hairless and smooth pink hole to Brian's eyes, that were looking at him in the rear view mirror. Tonight seemed to be a good night for Justin, his body was in the mood, as he began to slowly jerk himself off, whilst fondling his smooth balls, that were encased by a cock ring. After sucking on his middle finger for a minute or two, he brought his left hand down again and began to tease his tightly furled ass hole - all the while keeping his blue eyes locked on his 'Daddy's' hazel ones, staring right back at him. 

"Such a whore for your Daddy, little boy." Brian groaned.   
Justin let out a loud moan, as he slammed his finger deep inside himself. Jabbing his prostate hard.   
"I like putting on a show for you, Daddy." Justin whimpered, as he continued to finger himself.   
Once he could see that Justin was literally vibrating with need, and his leaking dick was purple and throbbing in his pumping fist, Brian moved around in the front seat and a moment later with his eyes back to staring at his boy in the mirror, he watched as Justin's eyes widened as he looked at the massive, black and thick lubricated dildo, coming at him attached to a short wooden dowel. Justin keened when he felt it rest against his slightly stretched, quivering hole. 

"...!"   
"What do you want, little boy?" Brian asked, as he continued to stare into the mirror.   
"Please! In me, I want it in me!"   
"Please? What?"   
"Give it to me Daddy!" Justin begged. "Hard, fast and deep! Please Daddy!"   
Justin raised his eyes from the mean looking dildo and up into the rear view mirror and his Daddy's eyes. As soon as their eyes locked, Brian rammed the dildo deeply into his little boy's tight ass in one hard thrust right up to the base. 

"FUUUUUCK DADDY!" Justin cried as he blue eyes glistened with tears, keeping his eyes on his Daddy's whilst he was fucked hard, fast and deep with the toy, by Brian.   
It wasn't long until Justin came hard over himself.   
"Such a dirty boy." Brian growled from the front seat. "Daddy's going to fuck you so hard when we get home, that you won't be able to sit without feeling as though I'm still buried deep inside you."   
With that said, Brian started the ignition and drove the rest of the way home, with Justin still sitting with he legs spread, and the dildo still buried deep inside him. 

**\- LB -**

Once back at the loft, Brian sat down and relaxed, or at least tried to, but couldn't thanks to an underwear-clad Justin who was in their bedroom and was rummaging through their closet unable to find the right clothes to wear to Babylon tonight. He made quite a mess of the bedroom by throwing his underwear and clothes everywhere. Smirking, because he knows exactly what Justin is doing, Brian got up, entered their bedroom, grabbed his twink by his ear and dragged him over to the side of the bed, where Brian sat down, bringing Justin down with him, hauling his little boy over his knee and began to spank him, much to both their pleasure. 

Justin whimpered as he felt Brian's hard and firm right hand land again on to his upturned ass, clad only by the thin Cotten of his tight briefs.   
"...!" He gasped, as his 'Daddy's' hand landed again.   
"Oh this just won't do." Brian replied with a smirk, as he grabbed the waistband of Justin's briefs and yanked them down, exposing his twink's once pale white ass cheek - which were now a pale pink colour.   
"All little boy's need a good spanking, Sunshine." He went on, as he raised his hand high once again and spanked Justin's perfect bubble butt in quick succession ten times, with each swat being harder than the next. 

Justin whimpered and moaned, as he begged his Daddy to stop.   
"Please, Daddy! Don't hurt me too bad!"   
Chuckling, Brian continued reigning down hard and firm swats, until Justin's ass was a nice deep red hue. He finally stopped and caressed the burning cheeks, whilst letting his long fingers run down Justin's crack and occasionally dipping into the warm and sweaty, smooth hole.   
Justin sobbed and sniffled a whimper as he began thrusting his hips, trying to gain some friction from the probing finger and his half hard dick, which was rubbing against Brian's pant covered thigh. 

They never made it to Babylon, or managed to leave the loft that night. Brian simply pushed Justin off of his lap and ordered him to lie down the bed on his back, with his smooth legs spread wide, whilst he went and locked the door and set the alarm. As soon as he was back in the bedroom, Brian stripped himself in record time and pounced on to the bed, where he shuffled into position between those smooth pale legs and slammed himself into Justin and began fucking his twink exactly like he said he would, hard, fast and deep. It was animalistic and rough. Justin cried out as he clenched down around Brian's thick and hard ten and a half inch pole, ploughing into his tight insides whimpering on every pull out, keening on every harsh thrust back in and moaning loudly every time Brian nailed his prostate. Amidst begging his Daddy to cum deep inside his tight boy hole. 

Sated, Brian kept his cock plugging Justin's tight ass hole - keeping his cum deep inside as the two fell asleep with Justin wrapped up tight in Brian's arms. Brian smiled as he dreamed of his Sunshine, his Justin, his little boy happy and smiling his sunshine smile as he gained an erection all the time once again. But outside of dreamland, both guys knew it would take a long while for those days to happen. Brian was happy with what he had now and he didn't care if His blond twink boyfriend had problems. Everyone has them. Brian has them... That's life. But they would survive it and get through it. Brian would be there for Justin, just like Justin was there for Brian when he had cancer.


End file.
